El Nuevo Digimon de Juri
by Jos D
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde el incidente del dripa. Un digimon aparece en la ciudad de Shinyuku y Juri lo adopta. Que aventuras o que cosas le pasara a Juri con su nuevo digimon
1. La llegada de un pequeño digimon

Siempre he querido esciribr un fic que trate sobre esto, sobre la vida de Juri , o que pasaría si un nuevo digimon entra en la vida de Juri.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
El Nuevo digimon de Juri  
  
Capítulo 1: La llegada de un pequeño digimon  
  
Han pasado dos años desde que el Dripa había sido vencido. Algunas cosas han cambiado, pero otras siguen sin cambiar. De los cambios, Rika es mas amable con sus amigos, Takato esta mas pegado con su noviecita y se encuentra menos nervioso cuando le habla, aunque aun no le confiesa lo que siente por ella, Juri había dejado atras, en parte, los sentimientos de angustia, Guilmon esta dejando de ser un glotón, e Impmon ha ayudado mas a los tamers, ahora sabe leer y escribir.   
  
De lo que no ha cambiado es que las heridas del pasado siguen presentes, como en el caso de Juri, sus tristeza no se ha borrado por completo, ella trata de no llorar cuando recuerda a su Leomon, aunque si esfuerza en no ponerse triste, aunque su amiga Rika dice que hay que seguir adelante y muy pocas veces a podido ver a Leomon en su digivice.   
  
E impmon que aun se siente culpable y angustiado por lo que había hecho, a Juri y aun trata de consolarla, pero a veces a escondidas y a veces no, como cuando alguien trató de raptarla o hacerle daño, impmon estara presente. Tambien ayuda a Rika y a Renamon por lo que habian hecho ellas, de regresar al mundo real con el. Impmon se lleva bien con sus tamers, pero esto le hace sentir deprimido, (ya que si no hubiera sido por Juri, él nunca hubiera vuelto al mundo real y nunca hubiera tenido una vida como lo tiene ahora), tanto que a pesar de sus esfuerzos de no explotar en lagrimas, él lo hace cuando no es observado y a veces hasta golpea paredes para desahogarse.  
  
Cierta mañana cuando Juri se dirigía a su escuela junto con Calumon, ella comenzaba a recordar que había pasado exactamente dos años, desde el incidente del Dripa, ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco triste debido a las desgracias y al caos que había pasado, a veces ella se culpa de haber sido su tristeza la que haya alimentado al Dripa. Sin embargo ella tuvo la idea de ser fuerte aun por las desgrcias que le pasó y de seguir con su vida y que Leomon así lo hubiera querido.   
  
"Calu Calu, Juri hoy es el día, hoy sera la fiesta, no estas emocionada Calu, no estas contenta? Juri? Juri?" dijo Calumon  
  
"Que ah si, hoy sera cuando se celebre ese día Calumon" dijo una triste Juri  
  
"Calu, porque estas triste Juri?, por favor no estes triste, se que estas triste por las cosas malas que te pasaron Calu, si estas triste me haras sentirme igual, Calu porque no mejor te piensa en algo feliz Calu?" dijo Calu mientras que Juri sacaba el sobre donde se menciona el lugar donde se celebraría la victoria contra la amenaza roja  
  
"Recuerdo cuando me dieron esta invitación"   
  
[Flashback]  
  
En la escuela Takato habló con Juri, el se encontraba sonrojado, pero ella no se snetía bien, debido a sus heridas de los recuerdos angustiosos, que ella se esta esforzando tanto en no recordar.  
  
"Juri"  
  
"Si Takato"  
  
"Juri, me gustaría que a ver si dentro de unos días podía acompañarte para la celebrar lo que habíamos hecho hace casi dos años"  
  
"Si Takato ire contigo" dijo Juri con un tono tanto alegre, como triste. Takato se había percaptado del tono de voz de Juri y esto le preocupaba  
  
"Juri, se que estas triste por lo que te había pasado y creo que tal vez aun no l has superado, pero recuerda, que..." Takato había sido interrumpido por Juri  
  
"Takato no tienes porque decirmelo, me repondre, aun trato de superar esto y gracias por tu preocupacion" dijo Juri con lagrimas en los ojos y Takato le secaba las lagrimas.  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
De pronto se produjo una columna de humo en frente de ella, luego Juri se encontraba dentro de la neblina.  
  
"Calu, calu, alguien se aproxima" dijo Calumon, mientras que Juri intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, ni temblar o gritar, pero sentía algo de miedo, ante el encuentro del digimon que se estaba acercando, ya que no se sabe que clase de digimon se le va a aparecer, tal vez uno bueno o uno malo. Ella esperaba que no sea un digimon que le haga daño.  
  
'Como me gustaría que Leomon estuvera conmigo' pensaba Juri  
  
El digimon se acercaba mas y mas, ella podía observar que es un digimon pequeño, pero podría ser peligroso. Al ser visible ante los ojos de Juri, ella se calmó.   
  
"Hola pequeño como te llamas" dijo Juri con una dulce voz  
  
"Me llamo Salamon y no soy pequeño, soy pequeña" dijo el pequeño digimon  
  
"Hola calu, yo soy Calumon y ella es mi amiga Juri"  
  
"Tu eres un humano verdad?" pregunto el pequeñp Salamon a Juri  
  
"Si lo soy"  
  
"Calu, dime quieres acompañarnos calú?"  
  
"Estaría agradecida que nos acompañaras ya que como has llegado, no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, si quieres podrías quedarte conmigo?" pregunto Juri recuperandose de su tristeza  
  
"Bueno a decir verdad accidentalmente llegue a este mundo y como no conozco el mundo de los humanos, creo que es mejor que me quedara contigo"  
  
"Entonces es un sí" dijo Juri mientras cargaba a Salamon  
  
____________________________________  
  
No estoy seguro si Salamon es la forma inferior de Gatomon, pero bueno esta es una de mis dudas.  
  
Dejen sus reviews si quieren, diganme que les parecio, el digimon si es bueno para ella?. O que digimon hubiera sido ideal para Juri si no fuera Leomon?  
  
A qui les va una pregunta: Juri podría seguir comunicandose con Leomon por medio del Digivice, aun cuando el no le conteste con palabras, es decir recuerden en el capítulo 50 y otra pregunta, en verdad podría Leomon contestarle, porque yo no lo creo, ya que enese episodio no hablo, mas si le contestó a Juri.  
  
No recuedo muy bien que fue lo que Juri le pregunto a Leomon ya muerto. 


	2. El día de la celebración

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. No estoy seguro pero creo que Juri tal vez no ha superado por completo la muerte de leomon, es decir que tan triste se pondra si pasaran unos años despues de la muerte de Leomon? yo pienso que derramara lagrimas por eso.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
El Nuevo digimon de Juri  
  
Capítulo 2: el día de la celebración  
  
Cuando Juri llegó a la escuela, vio a sus amigas quienes la estaban esperando y se dieron cuenta del pequeño digimon. Ellas decían que era un lindo y adoerabe digimon. Salamon se santía incomoda por la fomar en que las amigas de Juri la veían, se sentía nerviosa al ver tantos humanos.   
  
"Juri quienes son todos estos humanos?" pregunto Salamon, mientras observaba como trataban cariñosamente a Calumon   
  
"Son unas amigas" dijo Juri  
  
Luego tocó el primer timbre las amigas se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas. (El primer timbre es comio señal de que ya van a comenzar las clases)   
  
"Salamon te pido que me esperes, es que yo tengo que ir a mis clases"  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"Porque esta es una escuela"  
  
"Y que es una escuela?" pregunto curiosamente Salamon  
  
"Calu yo te dire que es una escuela" dijo Calumon  
  
"Calumon te pido que cuides de Salamon" dijo Juri mientras se iba  
  
"Que me cuide a mi? pero si él es mas pequeño que yo" dijo Salamon  
  
"Calu mira ahi esta mi amigo Guilmon calu vamos"  
  
"Que pero oye que es un Guilmon?" preguntó Salamon mientras que Calumon le explicaba que es un amigo  
  
  
  
{Dentro de la escuela}  
  
Juri se dirigía hacia su aula, mientras sacaba su digivice de Leomon.  
  
"Leomon ya paso mas de dos años desde que dejaste este mundo, como te extraño que este a mi lado"  
  
"Juri" dijo una voz conocida  
  
"Hola Takato"  
  
"Juri espero que no se te olvide nuestro compromiso" dijo Takato muy sonrojado  
  
"No Takato, dime a que horas me vas a recoger"  
  
"Como a eso de las 5:00 "  
  
"Bueno te espero", Juri estuvo apunto de terminar su conversacion meintras entraban al salon, pero Juri le dijo lo que le ocurrió  
  
"Takato"  
  
"Si Juri"  
  
"Sabes hoy conocí a un pequeño digimon que acaba de llegar"  
  
"En serio?"  
  
Juri le hablo del pequeño Salamon y comenzó a preguntarle  
  
"Estaba pensando que a ver si podría llevar a Salamon conmigo?"  
  
"Claro Juri, puedes llevarlo"  
  
Luego las clases comenzaron  
  
{Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela}  
  
"Hola como te llamas?" preguntó Guilmon  
  
"Me llamo Salamon"  
  
"Calu, acaba de llegar el día de hoy"  
  
"Dime quieres jugar?"  
  
"Pues claro ya que me sentía algo aburrida"  
  
Guilmon, Calumon y Salamon estuvieron jugando en el parque, aunque hubo personas que se asustaron de ellos.   
  
{De regreso en la escuela}  
  
Al iniciar el recreo Juri le contó a los demas que se encontró a un digimon recien llegado.   
  
"Entonces llegó al mundo real por accidente?" preguntó Henry  
  
"Eso fue lo que dijo"  
  
"Oye Juri entonces ese va ser tu nuevo digimon?" preguntó Kenta  
  
"Kenta no deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas por ahora" dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Pero porqué?"  
  
"Por eso" dijo Takato en voz baja al ver de nuevo la tristeza de Juri  
  
"Por ahora, por ahora solamente lo cuidaré, porque es muy pequeña como para que ande sola en la ciudad, no pienso tenerlo por ahora como mi digimon"  
  
"Hum Juri, yo lo siento mucho por la pregunta"  
  
"Esta bien Kenta no pasó nada" dijo Juri volviendo a sonreir, pero Takato se preocupaba mas y mas por su querida amiga.  
  
{De nuevo al parque}  
  
Cuando paso mucho tiempo, calumon se acordo en que regresarían a la escuela ya que es la hora de salida de la escuela  
  
"Oye Calumon nunca me dijiste que es una escuela" dijo Salamon  
  
Calumon le comenzó a decir varias cosas sobre la escuela, hasta que llegaron por donde estaba Juri.  
  
"Mira les presento a Salamon" dijo Juri  
  
"Hola pequeña acabas de llegar hoy verdad?" dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Como lo sabes"  
  
"Porque Juri nos lo dijo" dijo Henry  
  
"Ustedes quienes son?"  
  
"Son mis amigos Salamon" dijo Juri  
  
"Sabes hoy, tendremos una celebración y bueno pensamos que sería buena idea invitarte" dijo Takato  
  
Los Tamers estuvieron conversando unos minutos con Salamon hasta que Juri decidió irse para preparase.  
  
"Bueno ya tengo que irme, los estare esperando en la fiesta" dijo Juri  
  
Juri se despidio de sus amigos, pero llevandose a Calumon y a Salamon.  
  
Al llegar a su casa, Juri le presento Salamon a su familia, pero como dijo Renamon, los digimons no tienen la nocion de lo que son los padres, Salamon preguntaba lo que es un padre, una madre, que es familia, etc.  
  
El hermanastro y la madrastra de Juri le agradaban al pequeño digimon, el padre sentía preocupación de que si le sucediera algo malo al digimon le vendría otra tristeza a Juri (claro que si ella se apegara mucho al digimon) y eso era lo último que quería de su hija.  
  
Al pasar 20 minutos despues de la llegada del nuevo digimon, Juri preguntó:  
  
"Tienes hambre"  
  
"Pues creo que algo"   
  
"Yo si quiero un pan hecho por Guilmon" dijo Calumon  
  
"Lo siento calumon pero ya no tenemos, pero aqui hay comida que dejó mi mama" dijo Juri (parece ser que ya se lleva bien con su madrastra). Los dos pequeños digimons comieron y Salamon le gustó el sabor de la comida humana  
  
"Sabes nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida"  
  
{El tiempo pasó hasta que llegó la hora en que Takato recogería a Juri}  
  
Su padre le hablo a Juri para que bajara por la llegada de Takato. Juri bajó y ella usaba ahora un atuendo diferente era un vestido azul, la cual la hacía verse bellísima, haciendo que Takato se sonrojara mucho. Mientras que el padre de Juri, confiaba en que ambos son una excelente pareja, pensando que tal vez algun día se casarán.  
  
"Estas lista Juri?" preguntío nerviosamente Takato  
  
"Solamente falta a que bajen Calumon y Salamon"  
  
Los dos digimons llegaron, pero Salamon se preguntaba a que se debía la celebración.  
  
"Te explicaré en el camino" dijo Takato  
  
"Takato donde esta Guilmon"  
  
"Bueno él se adelantó, beuno creo que ya es hora de irnos"  
  
"Bien vamonos"  
  
Mientras que los cuatro caminaban hacia el edificio de HYPNOS, Takato explicaba sobre el Dripa y que como ellos lo había derrotado.   
  
"Vaya no sabía que eso pasó y que ese Dripa era una gran amenaza para nuestro mundo así como el suyo" dijo sorprendida Salamon  
  
"Tal vez no lo sabes porque aun eres joven" dijo Takato, mientras que no quería relevar sobre Juri, porque cree que ella se sentiría deprimida, pero Calumon hablo demás   
  
El pequeño digimon, explico que Juri estaba dentro del Dripa porque había sido capturada, y que el Dripa se alimentaba de su tristeza y su angustia, pero Takato logró callar a Calumon y le murmuraba que no dijera nada sobre porque estaba triste Juri  
  
"Juri es verdad lo que dijo Calumon" preguntó Salamon mientras veía que Juri se puso un poco triste  
  
"Si eso pasó en verdad"  
  
"Debió haber sido muy duro par a tí al estar dentro y al haber sido como una fuente de poder de esa cosa"  
  
"Pero gracias a Calumon y a mis amigos quienes me ayudaron a reponerme de mi tristeza"  
  
"Pero porque estabas triste, en eso entonces?"  
  
"Mira ya casi llegamos" dijo Takato  
  
Al entrar al edificio Salamon se sorprendio de la cantidad de gente que hay y el lugar donde se encontraba era muy grande.  
  
Luego los amigos de Takato se acercaban y la mejor amiga de Juri también.  
  
{Mientras tanto en alguna parte del parque}  
  
Un agujero rojo se formaba dejando salir a una criatura parecida al agente dripa que se hacía pasar de Juri, solo que se veía que el cabello es oscuro, con ojos rojos y alas rojas.  
  
"Esos tontos humanos creyeron que me habían derrotado, pero juro que los hare desaparecer a todos"  
  
Continuara...  
  
________________________________________  
  
No estoy seguro de cuanto capítulos van hacer pero no esperen mucho 


	3. Confesiones

Aqui les va otro capítulo y no tengo comentarios  
  
El nuevo digimon de Juri  
  
Capítulo 3: Confesiones   
  
"Hola pequeñin como te llamas?" pregunto Rika, de manera amable  
  
"Me llamo Salamon"  
  
"Juri dime como encontraste a este digimon?"   
  
"Es una larga historia"  
  
Juri le hablaba a Rika sobre como encontro a Salamon mientras que Takato estaba preparandose para hablar con Juri, el trataba de ponerse nervioso, era ahora o nunca, ha llegado el momento de confesarle a Juri sobre lo que él siente por ella.  
  
"Juri "  
  
"Si Takato?"  
  
"Podemos hablar a solas?"pregunto Takato  
  
"Esta bien, Salamon esperame aqu" dijo Juri  
  
"Porque ellos quieren estar a solas?" se preguntaba Salamon  
  
Rika sospechaba de algo, la actitud que observo en Takato es como si quisiera decirle algo muy importante a ella, luego tuvo la idea de que posiblemente sea lo que ha pensado  
  
"No estoy segura pero creo que Takato quiere a Juri de una manera especial" dijo Rika  
  
"Especial a que te refieres?"  
  
"Bueno pues es algo complicado para los digimons"  
  
"Porque lo dices a que terefieres"  
  
"Lo que quiero decir es que Takato esta enamorado de Juri"  
  
"Que eso de estar enamorado?" preguntaba Salamon  
  
Rika sabía que la mayoría de los digimons no saben la nocion de querer a alguien de manera especial.  
  
"Rika si quieres yo le explico" dijo Renamon  
  
{Mientras tanto en la entrada del edificio}  
  
"Si Takato que querías decirme"  
  
"Juri durante mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto, desde la primera vez que te ví me agradabas, cuando tu me ayudabas y cuando me sonreías, me agradabas mas, yo, yo siento algo, algo que no se puede describir con palabras, yo siento que tu eres alguien especial y durante mucho tiempo he querido decirte que tu me gustas mucho, pero no se si tu sentiras lo mismo por mi Juri, dime quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Takato muy sonrojado y nervioso, por lo menos no tartamude  
  
Juri se quedó sin palabras ella no sabía como responder, ella estaba sonrojando mucho y su corazón latía bastante, Juri sentía que ella tenía sentimientos hacia su querido Takato, desde hace un tiempo, y ahora ese sentimiento parecía crecer  
  
"Takato yo, yo" Juri estaba nerviosa por responderle pero en unos instantes se armo de valor para confesarle a Takato  
  
{Dentro del edificio}  
  
"Disculpen pero han visto a impmon?" pregunto Ai  
  
"No estaba con ustedes?" dijo Henry  
  
"No, desde hace horas lo esperabamos en la casa" dijo Makoto  
  
"Creiamos que estaba aqui, tratamos de buscarlo y no lo hayamos" dijo Ai  
  
"Esto me preocupa, que tal si le paso algo malo?" dijo Makoto  
  
"Tranquilicense el de seguro estara bien, tal vez haya algo qe lo este retrasando"  
  
{En las afueras del edificio}  
  
Un digimon purpura estaba observando desde lejos a Juri y Takato. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vencieron al Dripa, pero ha pasado mas tiempo desde que impmon cometio el pero acto como Beelzemon. Este tipo de recuerdos no son facil de borrar, y durante mucho tiempo ha tenido la sensacion de hacer algo mas por Juri, ya que el no pudo salvarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, impmon se quedó con las ganas de deberle mucho a ella, ya que si fuera por ella, el solo sería informacion, auque haya sido perdonado, ese perdon no sería lo mismo si hubiera rescatado a Juri. Impmon recordaba como estuvo apunto de morir cuando intentaba rescatar a Juri.   
  
"Pero hubiera sido mejor para todos que yo muriera en aquel momento?" se preguntaba  
  
'Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo?' impmon se había percaptado de algo que no estaba bien, porque se había preguntaba eso, Impmon se cuestionado por todos lo actos que hizo en el pasado antes y despues de cometer su mayor error, su imperdonable pecado  
  
"¿Tal vez no merezca ser el digimon de nadie despues de todo?" dijo impmon como si quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra  
  
"Mejor seguire patrullando la ciudad" Impmon no se sentía seguro de ir a la fiesta, ya que fue el quien le provoco una terrible desgracia a Juri  
  
{De vuelta a la fiesta}  
  
"Takato Juri los estabamos buscando donde estaban?" pregunto Hirokazu  
  
"Es que estabamos ocupados"  
  
"Ocupados los dos en que?" dijo Kenta quien noto que Juri y Takato estaban bien agarrados de la mano  
  
"Juri, donde estabas?, te estaba buscando porque Salamon anda , Oh ya veo que estaban haciendo los dos juntos" dijo Rika al ver que tan juntitos estaban la pareja, Juri se sonrojaba  
  
"De que estas hablando?" dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Creo que se a lo que se refiere, Takato no me digas que ya andas con Juri" dijo Kenta  
  
"Hum si" dijo Takato  
  
"Queeeee como desde cuando" preguntaba Hirokazu bien sorprendido  
  
"Desde hace apenas unos minutos" dijo Juri  
  
"Juri aqui estas" dijo Salamon  
  
"Calu donde estabas Juri?"  
  
"Estaba ocupado con Takato, Salamon que estuviste haciendo?" dijo Juri al ver que Salamon estaba muy sucia, se habia manchado de ponche y de pastel  
  
"Es que estaba probando su comida humana" dijo Salamon con una gotita en la cabeza   
  
"Calu pero no tenías que nadar en le ponche"  
  
"Ni mucho menos dormir en el pastel" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero todo eso fue un accidente" dijo Salamon   
  
{En un callejon oscuro}  
  
Una criatura como angel caido recorría la ciudad, llevaba una especie de sustancia pegajosa en sus manos, de gran tamaño.  
  
"Esos tontos humanos, no saben que el Dripa aun no ha sido vencido por completo, pronto el Dripa resurgira y dejara a este mundo en la nada ja, ja, ja, ja " dijo el agente Dripa que es el Jeri-Reaper 2 con su risa malvada  
  
{De vuelta a la fiesta}  
  
"Alguien ha visto impmon?" preguntaba Ai a Rika y a Juri  
  
"No estaba con ustedes"  
  
"Es que han pasado horas desde que no la vemos" dijo Makoto  
  
"Esto me preocupa mucho, porque no habra llegado aun?"  
  
"Tal vez esta haciendo algo que le quitando mucho tiempo" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero que?"  
  
"No se que tal si le preguntas en cuanto llegue" dijo Rika  
  
Juri al escuchar eso ella se preocupo ya que pensaba que posiblemente impmon aun se siente culpable por lo que hizo.  
  
'Sera mejor que yo vaya a buscarlo' dijo Juri, Salamon había visto que Juri estaba saliendo de la fiesta asi que la siguio, queriendo saber que le ocurria a su amiga ya que mostraba un rostro triste  
  
Continuara  
  
Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, idganme que le falta al fic 


	4. El regreso de ADR12 alias Jeri Reaper 2

Aqui les va otro capítulo y no tengo comentarios  
  
El nuevo digimon de Juri  
  
Capítulo 4: El ADR-01.2 (alias Jeri Reaper 2)   
  
Juri no estaba segura si volvería ver otra vez a impmon ya que esta vez se siente mas triste debido a que fue impmon quien mató a asu digimon, ella recuerda que la ultima vez se alegraba que estaba vivo porque recuerda que le intentaba rescatarla. Pero ahora se siente diferente, como si tuviera resentimiento hacia él o como si no quisiera ver el asesino de su camarada.  
  
'Porque? porque hasta ahora siento que no quiero verlo, porque ahora tengo ese resentimiento?' se preguntaba Juri mientras curzaba una calle, cerca de ahí impmon estaba observando a Juri, el digimon oscuro sentía que tal vez no sea el momento apropiado de estar cerca de ella, de pronto se quedó viendo a un digimon que seguía a Juri  
  
Juri no se percaptaba que Salamon la seguía hasta que volteo y vio que el digimon felino estaba enmedio de la calle y quedó muy asustada al ver que el semaforo cambio y un camion a gran velocidad estaría a punto de embestir al digimon  
  
"Salamon nooooo" grito Juri con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Juriii" grito Salamon quien se quedó paralizada al ver el enorme camión que estaba apunto de atropellarlo, pero de pronto Salamon fue empujado y alguien mas sufrio el impacto del camion, la criatura salio volando hasta en una esquina, mientras que el sujeto del camion no le importo en detenerse, solamente seguía su camino como si no le importara lo que haya pasado.  
  
Juri se acercó con lagrimas  
  
"Salamon no vuelvas, no vuelvas hacer eso, por poco te pierdo, no me hagas sentirme triste, no sabes como me sentiría si ese camion te hubiera lastimado, no sabes que es lo que hubiera sentido si te hubiera perdido, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer" dijo Juri entre lagrimas  
  
"Lo siento Juri es que estaba preocupada por ti, porque te veías triste" dijo Salamon de una manera que no le hubiera gustado hacerle sentir triste a Juri. Segundo despues un objeto brillante de color rosado aparecio flotando arriba de ellos.  
  
"Que es eso Juri?"  
  
"No es nada" dijo Juri sorprendida al ver el digivice de color rosado 'acaso Salamon es en verdad mi digimon, pero porqué?, no no quiero olvidarme de Leomon'  
  
"Juri sabes sentí que alguien me empujó y creo que ese alguien es aquel a quien atropellaron" dijo Salamon observando a impmon, quien se encontraba malherido e inconsciente  
  
Juri se sorprendio al ver que fue impmon quien recibio el impacto del camión.   
  
"Oh no" Juri se llevó rapidamente a impmon hasta su casa  
  
"Juri lo conoces?"  
  
"Si es salguien que conozco, un amigo de hace un tiempo"  
  
{De vuelta eb HYPNOS}  
  
"Chicos han visto a Juri?" pregunto Takato  
  
"No no la he visto" dijo Kenta  
  
"Ella estaba hace unos momentos aqui" dijo Henry  
  
"Yo vi que ella salio pero no regres" dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Pero porque?"  
  
"Takato no crees que sea por algo"  
  
"Tu crees que aun se siente triste por lo de Leomon?" dijo Takato  
  
"Supongo" dijo Rika  
  
"Ire a buscarla" dijo Takato  
  
{Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio de Hypnos}  
  
"Señor Yamaki no estoy segura pero creo que la computadora principal detectó al Dripa en esta ciudad" dijo Reika  
  
"Que como es posible" dijo Yamaki  
  
"Puede que la computadora este fallando"  
  
"La mandare revisar mañana por ahora debemos celebrar la victoria de hace dos años"  
  
{De vuelta con Juri}  
  
Pasaron minutos y cuando Juri llegó hasta su casa sorprendio a su familia en que ella regresara con otro digimon  
  
"Veo que recogiste a otro digimon" dijo el padre de Juri  
  
"Papa me podrías dar unos vendajes, un trapo y una vasija con agua"  
  
Minutos despues el despertó, mientras que Calumon, regresaba de la fiesta  
  
"Calu donde estabas Juri todos te estaban buscando, Calu que hace impmon aqu" dijo Calumon  
  
"Es que impmon salvo a Salamon, quien estuvo apunto de ser atropellado si impmon no la hubiera salvado y me lo lleve para cuidarlo y sanarlo"  
  
Impmon escucho lo que ella dijo, él no dijo nada solamente cerró sus ojos.  
  
Juri perdio el resentimeinto que tenía hacia impmon ahora ella se preocupa de que este bien.  
  
{A la media noche}  
  
Impmon despertó se quitó los vendajes e iba salir de la caa de Juri pero sin antes de darle un beso de despedida a ella. Ahoa tendrá que darle una explicación a sus tamers sobre porque nunca llegó a la fiesta.  
  
{A la mañana siguiente}  
  
Una criatura el ADR-01.2 (Jeri reaper 2 ) se estaba llevando a un par niños quienes aun se encontraban dormidos. Llegó hasta en una fabrica abandonada. La criatura metio a los niños en una burbuja roja donde pegados a ellos se encontraba el Dripa, quien tenía el tamaño de un camión   
  
"Despues de un largo tiempo el Dripa volvera a resurgir esta vez la fuente de poder no sera Juri Katou, esta vez sera los niños, los cientos de niños que tengan tristeza o angustias o algun seniiento negativo en sus corazones esta es la fuente de poder del Dripa, lo unico que se interpondra en el camino son esos humanos y esos digimons quienes nos desafiaron y nos derrotaron, no cometeremos el mismo error dos veces"   
  
{Media hora después}  
  
Juri despertó y vio que impmon no se encontraba  
  
"Posiblemente salio hace un buen rato"  
  
{Media hora después}  
  
Juri como de costumbre ella salio de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela pero esta vez esta acompañado de dos digimons Calumon y Salamon  
  
De pronto escuchó que un griterío de mucha gente. Hubo muchas explosiones y disparos. Juri tení miedo pero se armo de valor para ver que es lo que ocurría.  
  
Juri al acercarse mas haica el lugar de los hechos quedó paralizada y asustada al ver quien estaba provocando tanto caos. La criatura a quien vio tenía mucho parecido al agente Dripa que ella conoció. Calumon tambien la reconocio y mostro mucho temor  
  
"Nos volvemos a ver Juri Katou"  
  
"Pero si eres t"  
  
"Conoces a esa cosa Juri?" dijo Salamon  
  
"Ja ja creiste que el Dripa fue vencido, pues no fue así, el Dripa solamente permanecio en animación suspendida por decirlo así, pero llegó el momento de que resurga de nuevo"  
  
"No volveras a usarme para ser la fuente de poder del Dripa"  
  
"No Juri, tu no eres el objetivo, esta vez los niños que tengan alguna tristeza o angustia son la nueva delicia del Dripa, nos volveremos a ver Juri, ya que por ahora tengo buscar mas niños con corazones tristes ya que seran la cena del Dripa Ja, ja, ja" el agente Dripa salio volando hacia otra parte  
  
Salamon no sabía lo que esta pasando, ella no entendía que fue esa cosa y que era el Dripa, tampoco entendía a que se referia Juri sobre ser usada  
  
"Juri me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando" pregunto Salamon quien se sorprendio al ver el rostro de Juri  
  
Juri tenía un rostro tanto de tristeza como de enojo, trsite por los terribles recuerdos del pasado y enojo de que ella no pude hacer algo en el momento en que se encontraba con la criatura, pero ella mostraba mas tristeza porque las mismas desgracias estaba ocurriendo de nuevo pero esta vez a otras personas.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Deje reviews si quieren 


	5. La negacion de Juri

El nuevo digimon de Juri

Capítulo 5: La negación de Juri

Juri corrió muy rapida en aquella misma mañana, ella llegó muy temprano a la escuela para encontrarse con

sus amigos. Al llegar al salon, Juri venía cargando a Salamon y a Calumon, y se encontraba cansada

"Juri dime donde estabas anoche te buscaba en todas partes y me entere que te fuiste a tu casa, me podrías

explicar que te ocurrió?" decía Takato con tono tanto de molesto como de preocupación

"Takato tranquilízate" dijo Henry

"Perdon Takato, no fue mi intencion salir sin avisar pero es que tuve algo que hacer, pero antes de explicarte

dejame decirte algo que ocurrió" dijo Juri

"Que ocurrió?" preguntó Takato

Juri le explico a Takato y a Henry sobre su encuentro con la criatura hecha por el Dripa.

"Que no puede ser acaso el Dripa esta por regresar" dijo Henry

"Tenemon que decírcelo a Yamaki, de inmediato" dijo Takato

"Juri aun no me has explicado sobre lo que es el Dripa" dijo Salamon en los brazos de Juri

"Te lo explicaré mas tarde" dijo Juri

"Pero eso lo dijiste ayer" dijo Salamon

Cuando estaban por salir, se encontraron con la maestra.

"Oigan adonde van ustedes la clase esta por comenzar" dijo la maestra (por cierto es la misma maestra que

tenía Takato, porque ella fue transferida a la secundaria en donde asiste los tamers ahora)

"Lo sentimos mucho maestra pero tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer"

"Cosas mas importantes explicate"

"Maestra sino nos apresuramos va a pasar lo mismo de lo que ocurrio hace dos años, lo recuerda sobre el

Dripa" dijo Henry

"Ya veo" dijo la maestra pensativamente

"Solamente quiero que se cuiden y vayan hacer lo mismo que hicieron hace dos años" dijo la maestra

aceptando la salida de los tamers

Mientras tanto en la fabrica abandonada

Muchos niños que se encontraban atrapados en una burbuja, unos gritaban para pedir ayuda mientras que otros

solo se quedaban a llorar.

"Silencio mocosos, deberían estar orgullosos de ser parte del alimento del Dripa ya que muy pronto regresara y

ustedes no tendran de que llorar ja, ja, ja"

En el edificio del HYPNOS

"Señor Yamaki hemos analizado que el Dripa que esta en el digimundo aun sigue como un programa primitivo,

pero según en los analisis solo el 90 del Dripa fue localizado" dijo Reika

"Posiblemente el 10 puede que se haya escondido o sido almacenado o.." dijo Megumi

"O posiblemente se encuentra en este mundo" decía Yamaki

"Quiero que se comunique con el Equipo Salvaje y a esos niños y sus digimons, quiero que les informe que

estamos siendo nuevamente amenzados por el Dripa"

"Pero Yamaki no estamos seguros totalmente que esa parte del Dripa se encuentre en este mundo"

"Reika hazlo porque tengo la corazonada de que el Dripa esta por regresar"

"Señor Yamaki me parece que usted tiene razón ya que esta mañana se detectó algo inusual y parece ser que

el Dripa tiene algo que ver"

"Lo ven se los dije"

Horas mas tarde

Los tamers y el equipo salvaje se reunieron Yamaki para hablar del Dripa. (excepto Salamon que se encontraba

en la casa de Juri)

"Entonces ya se enteraron , pero como?" pregunto Yamaki

"Juri nos había dicho que un agente del Dripa estaba causando alborto y destrucción" dijo Takato

"Y tambien, y tambien se estaba llevando uno niños como fuente de poder del Dripa, así como me lo hicieron a

mi, y tambien decía que el Dripa regresará" dijo Juri entristecida

"Entonces ese debe ser el plan del Dripa, secuestra a los niños para tenerlos como fuente de energía, usando

la tristeza de los niños, para tener mas poder" dijo Shibumi

"Y se alimentara lo suficiente para estar en el estado en que encontraba antes, antes de que convirtieramos la

mayoría de él en un programa primitivo" dijo Mc Coy

"Pero para eso tambien tendría que absorber a muchos digimons para poder volver a ese estado" dijo Babel

"Posiblemente eso es lo que esta haciendo en el Digimundo" dijo la mujer Rubia del equipo

"Y posiblemente en poco tiempo esa misma amenaza regresara"

El equipo salvaje estaban analizando la situación, ideaban un nuevo plan para vencerlo o dejarlo en su estado

primitivo de manera permanente

Los tamers estabn desesperados ellos querían combatir al agente Dripa, de pronto de una puerta salio un sujeto

que les informo que un par de extrañas criaturas estaban luchando al parecer uno de ellos es un digimon

oscuro que parece demonio con alas oscuras, el sujeto descibría a Beelzemon

"Escucharon eso, posiblemente sea Beelzemon quien esta luchando contra ese agente Dripa" dijo Takato

"Sera mejor que vayamos a ayudarlo" dijo Rika

Los tamers (excepto Suzie) no lo pensaron dos veces asi que ellos se fueron hacia donde se estaba realizando

la batalla. Pero Juri tomo la decisión de irse, pero no antes de despedirse de sus amigos

"Takato, buena suerte a ti y a todos ustedes"

"Si Juri, pelearemos por ti y no te preocupes no dejaremos que el Dripa regrese" decái Takato algo sonrojado

Juri se despidio mientras que los tamers con los digimons que podían llegar a etapa mega se transformaban

(excepto Marineangemon), ellos llegaron rapidamente hacia donde estaban Beelzemon y el agente peleando,

(excepto que Hirokazu y Kenta se quedaron atrás).

"Maldicion porque no nos esperaron"

"Tal vez sea muy peligroso para nosotros" dijo Kenta

"Ya no seas cobarde iremos aunque la pelea se termine"

Juri se encontrab cruzando la calle

"Como me hubiera gustado participar en esto Leomon, pero no se como podríamos ayudarlos" decía Juri

hablando sola son su digivice

"No se si sera posible ayudarlos, como en la manera en que me ayudaste cuando estaba atrapada" decía Juri

recordando la manera en que su fe hizo que el digivice le saliera un gran rayo de energía lo suficiente para

sacarla de ahí

Juri al llegar a su casa

"Ya llegué"

"Juri tus digimons te estaba esperando, esta en tu cuarto" decía la madrastra de Jur

Juri al llegar a su cuarto Calumon y Salamon

"Juri que pasó, porque llegaste tan tarde" decía Calumon

"Dime porque te ves así Juri?" preguntaba Salamon viendo la tristeza de Juri

"Juri enla televisión estan pasando una pelea entre varios digimons y una cosa extraña" decía el hermano menor

de Juri

"Calu ven vamos a ver" dijo Calumon a Salamon

Juri bajo para ver lo que estaban pasando en estos mismos momentos, al ver la tele, veia como sus amigos

estaban luchando duramente con elagente Dripa, quie parecía que es veloz, un locutor decía que el digimon

oscuro al aprecer salvo unos niños del secuestro de la criatura, peor en unos instantes, se vio que Beelzemon

protegió a Sakuyamon ya que ella estaba apunto de recibir un ataque por detras, Beelzemon no resistio al

ataque y se transformó en impmon.

"Juri por favor dejame, ir"

"Salamon no se te ocurra pelear contra esa cosa, no dejare que nada te lastime"

"Juri sineto la necesidad de ayudarlos, no se porque pero siento que debo hacerlo, ya que siento que es mi destino" el digimon se fue corriendo saliendo de la casa de Juri

"No espera" grito Juri

Continuara.... 


	6. Las evoluciones de Salamon

CAPÍTULO 6

Las evoluciones de Salamon

Salamon estaba corriendo mucho y sabía donde localizar a los amigos de Juri debido a su olfato. De pronto evolucionó a Gatomon y se fue mas rapido

"Que esto porque me transforme?" se preguntaba mientras corría

"Ya recuerdo, entonces no fue un sueño" decía Gatomon al recordar algo la otra noche

FLASHBACK

Salamon estaba durmiendo junto con Juri y Calumon, de pronto la frente de Calumon se estaba iluminando

"Pero que es eso porque a Calumon se le esta brillando la frente"

Despues la luz de la frente se dirigió hacia Salamon sintiendo una extraña energía y luego se quedó dormida

fin del FLASHBACK

"Debió de haber sido eso"

Gatomon llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pelea, la agente Dripa estaba golpeando a Gallantmon hasta que Gatomon llegó cayó en la cabeza del agente Dripa y comenzó a arañarlo

"Otra basura , largate de aquí" Gatomon fue lanzada y cayó en 4 patas

"Pagaras por loque hiciste"

"Oye tu pelea es conmigo" decía Gallantmon luchando contra el agente Dripa, meintras que los demas peleaban (excepto Sakuyamon) con otros agentes que aparecieron de repente

"Dime eres Salamon" pregunto Sakuyamon

"Como lo supiste"

"Porque yo se como digievolucionas" dijo Rika

"Eh pero quien hablo" quedando confundida gatomon

"Es Rika ella está dentro de mi" dijo Sakuyamon

"Que pero como"

"No hay tiempo para hablar, ve y ayuda a impmon"

Gatomon se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba impmon todo bien lastimado

Mientras tanto en una calle un auto conducido por el padre de Juri se dirigía hacia donde se llevaba la batalla, al lado de él se encontraba Juri bien preocupada.

Cuando llegaron vieron que muchos luchaban arduamente, se dio cuenta que Gatomon estaba ayudando a impmon a que se levantara

"Vaya pero si es Juri Katou nuestra primera victima" decía la agente malevolamente

"No te le acercaras a ella" Gallantmon le disparó pero fallo, el adr-01.2 se dirigía rapidamente hacia Juri, gatomon se daba cuenta de eso y quería auxiliarla

Juri estaba nerviosa y con mucho miedo ella no quiere pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Mientras que el padre corría para evitar que otra desgracia le ocurra a su hija

"Leomon ayudame" Juri cerró los ojos apretando su digivice y teniendo fe en el digivice de leomon

De pronto el digivice de Juri que ella tenía en las manos comenzó a brillar y lanzó un poderoso rayo anaranjado que le dió a la agente desintegrandole un brazo

"AHHH maldita me las pagaras tu tambien, escuchen todos es hora de retirarnos" decía la agente dripa sufirnedo por la perdida de su brazo izquierdo

Todos los agentes se fueron sin antes que ella amenzara

"Esto aun no se ha acabo regresaré para vengarme"

Los agentes se fueron, mientras que algunos tamers y digimons celebraban la victoria.

"Tal vez aun no destruyamos al Dripa pero bueno tuvimos una victoria en esta batalla" dijo Ryo viendo a Rika como si quería impresionarla, pero Rika se concetró en el bienestar de su amiga

"Juri estas bien" pregunto Rika

"Juri no debiste venir esto se hubiera tornado muy peligroso para tí" dijo Takato

"Lo siento Takato, lo siento por todos en haberlo preocupado pero es que no quería que Salamon le pasara algo malo"

"Juri como te encuentras" dijo Gatomon

"Quien eres?" preguntó Juri

"Es Salamon solo que de alguna manera digievolucionó" dijo Renamon

"En Gatomon" dijo Juri

"Que bien Salamon digievolucionó" dijo Guilmon

De pronto Juri vio que tan mal herido esta impmon

"Impmon esta bien?" pregunto Juri muy preocupa

"El esta bien solo necesita descansar" dijo Renamon

"Sera mejor que vayamos con Yamaki tal vez ellos nos digan a donde se dirigen los agentes, ya que posiblemente ellos tengan alguna guarida" dijo Henry

"Vayan ustedes yo pienso regresar a mi casa de seguro mi mama esta preocupada por mí"

"Juri es hora de irnos" dijo el padre de Juri

Unas horas mas tarde en el edificio del HYPNOS

"Señor Yamaki saben donde posiblemente se escondan los agentes" dijo Henry

"Ya los hemos rastreado parece que se ocuktan en una fabrica abanonada"

"Pues que estamos esperando vayamos y acabemos con ellos" dijo Hirokazu

"Si y rescatemos a los niños que capturo el Dripa" dijo Kenta

"Esperense ustedes dos, no sabemos que clase de trampas o como esta el ambiente allá" dijo Takato

"Tendríamos que idear un plan para entrar y atacarlos por sorpresa" dijo Rika

"Pero debemos pensar bien las cosas ya que o ultimo que esperaríamos sería una emboscada, o que caigamos en una ingeniosa trampa" dijo Ryo

Mientras los tamers y el equipo salvaje buscaban un plan para entrar a la guarida del Dripa y en buscar como erradicarla para siempre, en la casa de Juri ella estaba en su cuarto preocupado por impmon

"Juri qu pasa Calu" dijo calumon

"Es que estoy preocupada por impmon no se como se encuentra" dijo Juri

"No te preocupes Juri el estara bien estoy segura, porque no mejor lo ves mañana"

"Tal vez si, mejor espero mañana, gatomon dime evolucinaste?"

"La verdad no lo sé, yo solo recuerdo que a Calumon se le brillaba la parte roja de su frente y depues recibí un rayo y creo que quedé inconsciente"

"Calumon creo que aun tienes el poder de hacer digievolucionar a otros" dijo Juri

"Tu crees Calu"

"Si y sería maravilloso que gatomon deigievolucionara en su etapa ultra" dijo Juri

"Juri aque te refieres que Calumon tiene la capacidad de digievolcuinar"

Juri le explicó a Gatomon sobre lo que es Calumon que antes no era u digimon ordinario

"Vaya no puedo creer que eso era Calumon"

De pronto se escuchó el estómado de Gatomon

"Puedo escuchar que tienes hambre, ven vayamos a comer algo" dijo Juri

"Si Calu yo quiero pan de Guilmon" dijo Calumon

"L siento Calumon pero ya se acabó" dijo Juri

"Ahque tristeza" decía Calumon con ojos llorosos

En la noche cuando muchos estaban dormidos, Gatomon no podía consolar su sueño, no podía dormir

"Vaya no se porque no puedo dormir, tal vez sea que estoy preocupada por lo que dijo esa cosa que se quiere vengar de mi y de Juri" despues de quedarse viendo a Juri juró que ella protegería a Juri a cualquier costo

Luego trató de dormir otra vez

A la mañana siguiente el digimon se sentía incomoda debido a que no estaba en una buena posición para dormir, al despertar se dio cuenta que ahora todo le parece chico es como si hubiera crecido, entonces se dio cuenta que se había transformado en Angewomon

Continuara.... 


	7. Las dificultyades de Angewomon

Este fic se la dedicoa todos los que les gustaron (especialmente a Gav Imp y a mis personas favoritas) el fic y a todos los que lo leen

CAPÍTULO 7 : Las dificultades de Angewomon

En un sabado en la mañana, el digimon se dio cuenta que se había transformado, se vio en el espejo y vio que tenía forma humana.

"Ahora soy Angewomon" despues miró al pequeño calumon

"Apuesto a que fue su frente roja lo que hizo esto, me pregunto como sere en la etapa Mega?"

De pronto Juri despertó, al principio se dio un susto al ver a Angewomon pero luego recordó en las digicartas de la evolución de Gatomon

"Gatomon eres tú?" pregunto Juri

"Juri que bueno que has despertado mira creo que digievolucioné otra vez"

"Si es fantastico que lo hayas hecho y en muy poco tiempo, de seguro Calumon aun tiene esa energía de digievolucionar"

"Juri vayamos, afuera no se porque pero siento que tengo ganas de volar"

"Espera Angewomon, no se si mis padres aun esten listos para verte de esa forma"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Porque te ves como, como una mujer con una vestimenta atrevida, digo inapropiada" decía Juri quien veía que Angewomon luce diferente a la de carta como si fuera muy exhibicionista

"A que te refieres" preguntaba Angewomon

Juri y Angewomon estaban discutiendo sobre si ella saldría o nó afuera

"Bueno Angewomon te dejare salir pero espero que no llamemos la atención ya que se siente raro de que todos te vean" dijo Juri

"Que tal simejor vayamos a salir volando tal ves así no llamemos la atencion de nadie"

"Excepto los dque estan en helicoptero como los del noticiero, bueno porque no mejor bajamos de una vez" decía Juri quien dejó a la cama a un Calumon muy dormido

Cuando bajaron, Angewomon tenía dificultades de bajar debido al tamaño de sus alas y el estrecho lugra por donde pasaban, cuando ella al fin salio, los padres de Juri quedaron boquiabiertos

"Juri quien es esta" iba preguntar el padre de Jur pero fue interrumpido

"Es gatomon quien deigievoluciono en Angewomon, papa me dejas salir es que tengo que visitar a alguien" dijo Juri

"Esta bien pero no regreses tarde"

Cuando Juri salio junto con Angewomon atrajo la atención de algunas personas

"Angewomon en verdad puedes volar"

"Creo que ya me siento preparada para volar adonde vamos" dijo Angewomon

"A la casa de Rika, ella me hablo diciendo que estan curando a impmon"

La digimon partió junto con Juri a la casa de Rika, ella le señalaba por donde vive. Al llegar a la casa Juri tocó la puerta y espero, cuando alguien la abrio salio de ahí la abuela de Rika

"Buenos días Juri me alegra que hayas venido oh por Dios pero quien es ella"

"Ella es Salamon, no se si Rika te hablo del digimon que traje hace unos días"

"Si pero me conto que era como un gato" dijo la abuela de Rika al ver a la digimon en forma humana

"Es que esta mañana digievolucionó en Angewomon" dijo Juri

"Se ve linda, ah por cierto Rika esta en su cuarto cuidando de impmon"

Juri y Angewomon entraron a la casa, mientras pasaban la madre de Rika se percapto de la presencia de Angewomon

"Juri quien es ella"

"Es Salamon, un digimon quien evoluciono a su etapa ultra conocida como Angewomon se que es extraño que se ve como humana pero es normal"

"Es digimon, vaya se ve linda sabes si fuera humana tal vez podría ayudarla a conseguirle u puesto como super modelo y tal vez podría..." la madre de Rika hablaba mucho como si estuviera planeando que Angewomon se convierta en modelo como ella

"Hum Rika esta en su cuarto"

"Si ella ha estado cuidando de ese digion llamado impmon"

Juri se dirigio al cuarto de Rika, all llegar toco la puerta y la abrió Renamon

"Hola Juri como estas?"

"Estoy bien dime como se encuentra Impmon" decía Juri como si en su mente solo pensaba en él

"Esta bien, esta descansando" dij Renamon

"Posiblemente se recupere mañana"

"Rika sabes algo paso hoy en la mañana"

"Dejame adivinar Gatomon digievoluciono en Angewomon"

"Como lo supiste"

"Renamon me dijo que un digimon se aproximaba y que traía Juri y conlcuye que era gatomon "

"Juri esta señora me parece extraña parece que esta planenado akgo conmigo" decía Angewomon quien acaba de entrar al cuarto de Juri

"Esa señora es mi madre y bueno puede que tengas algo de razpn, pero creo que no te recomindo que te le acerques tanto a ella creo que piensa que serías una buena modelo"

"Que es eso de ser modelo he escuchado esa palabra y no entiendo a que se refiere" preguntaba Angewomon

Rika le explico a la digimon angel de que se trata eso de ser modelo, mientras que Juri y Renamon estaban viendo como se encontraba impmon. El comenzó a abrir los ojos y no esperaba a ver a Juri, de pronto no volteo hacia otra parte, meintras estaba acostado en un futon diferente a la que Rika usa

"Que bueno que estas bien, me sentía preocupada"

"Juri que bueno que estas bien, diganme mis tamers saben que estoy aquí?"

"Ellos lo saben y hoy te llevaran a su casa" dijo Renamon

"Porque no me enviaron allá despues de la ultima batalla"

"Porque estabas muy lastimado" dijo Renamon

"Bueno yo solo quería visitarte, hum Angewomon es hora de irnos" dijo Juri

"Que fue el nombre que dijiste?" pregunto impmon

"A se me olvido contarte Salamon ayer digievolcuino a gatomon no se si tu la viste" dijo Juri

"Creo que sí"

"Ahora digievoluciono a Angewomon"

"Que pero como"

"No lo só creo que Calumon aun tiene algo de ese poder de digievolucionar a los digimons"

Juri se despidio de impmon de Rika y de Renamon, al salir de la casa Juri se le ocurrio visitar a Takato. Mientras ella estaba siendo cargada por Angewomon, se preguntaba que hacer en la tarde, a ella se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo con Takato

Juri al llegar junto con Angewomon atrajo la atención de algunas personas, Juri entro y recibio una bienvenida de parte de los padres de Takato, hasta que se quedaron mirando a Angewomon, Juri les explico que ra un digimon en su etapa ultra y que en sus formas anteriores era como un gato.

"Esta Takato aquí" pregunto Juri

"Si aun esta en su cuarto junto con Guilmon" dijo la madre de Takato, meintras estaba viendo que la digimon estaba agarrando pan

"Angewomon aun no es hora que comas" decía Juri

"Pero esto sabe bien" dijo Angewomon quien fue agarrada de la mano por Juri, mientras que ella se dirigía a la recamara de Takato

"Despues se los pago" dijo Juri

"Que estas mirando" pregunto la madre de Takato a su esposo, quien estaba boquiabierto

"No nada" decía el padre de Takato viendo como si su esposa estaba sospechando de él

Continuara.... 


	8. Juri tiene una cita

Capítulo 8 : Juri tiene una cita

Takato se encontraba en su cuarto terminando su tarea, Guilmon podía oler con su nariz que un digimon se estaba acercando

"Takato puedo oler que un digimon y Juri se estan acercadno"

"Que Juri y el sigimon que encontro estan aquí?"

En eso Juri toca la puerta

"Takato estas aquí"

"Si puedes pasar Juri"

Juri entra al cuarto y despues aparecer Angewomon, quien deja sorprendido a Takato

"Pero que es eso, Juri no me digas que es el mismo digimon que encontraste la otra vez" dijo Takato muy sorprendido ya que no esperaba ver a Angewomon

"Juri no se si pueda entrar con estas alas es que siento que soy demasiado grande para entrar"

"Bueno si no puedes entrar quedate ahi sentada para que pueda verte y no te metas en problemas"

Guilmon se acercaba para olerl a la digimon.

"Hum que se te ofrece Juri"

"Es que estuve pensando de que si tu y yo ya somos novios no crees que hoy sería un buen día para ir juntos no lo crees"

"Me parece una buena idea pero hay u problema le prometi a mis padres que ayudaría en el negocio y bueno porque no mejor mañana que es domingo, ya que espero que mis padres me paguen hoy y asi podríamos ir a algun lugar que quieras"

"Bueno entonces mañana pero en donde te encuentro"

"Que tal si damos primero un paseo en el parque y vayamos al lugar a donde tu quieras?"

"Esta bien entonces mañana"

"Oye que te pasa" decía Angewomon quien se entía humillada porque Guilmon estaba oliendo en una parte inapropiada

"Lo siento es que es la costumbre siempre me ha encatado oler cosas" decia Guilmon mientras que los Juri y Takatole salian la gotita

Juri salio de la habitacion de Takato junto con Angewomon y se despidieron y al salir de la casa se despidio de los padres de Takato.

Cuando llegaron la madrastra de Juri salio

"Juri que bueno que has llegado, Calumon te estaba buscando no pudo esperar y salio a buscarte"

"Mama no debiste no quiere quesalga solo afuera no se que tipo de cosas malas le podría pasar" dijo Juri

"No te preocupes hija tal vez en un buen rato el llegará"

Mientras tanto en el edifio del Hypnos

Calumon de alguna manera entro al edficio del Hypnos, como en la primera vez y de pronto fue visto por Megumi.

"Oh mira Rally es la misma linda criatura que acompaña a los niños" decía Megumi señalando al digimon

"Calu recuerdo haber estado en este lugar antes calu"

"Hola pequeño dime estas de visita" pregunto Megumi

"Solo estoy aqui por que ando buscando a Juri y no se si me podían ayudar Calu"

"Oh no espero que a ella no le haya pasado nada grave" dijo Rally

Minutos despues hablaron a la casa de Juri para estar seguras de que no le haya pasado nada

"No te preocupes Calumon, Juri esta bien ella regreso a su casa" dijo Megumi

"Calu que bien"

"Pero ella nos pidio un favor" dijo Rally

"Ah si"

"Nos pidio que te revisaramos y que te cuidaramos durante un tiempo ya que dice que puede que aun tengas algo de ese poder la cual puedes hacer digievolucionar a los digmons"

"Calu no entiendo para que quieren revisarme"

"Porque puede que ese poder podriamos usarlo para combatir al Dripa" dijo Yakami quien apareció repentinamente

"Calu calumon hara lo posible para ayudarlos a combatir al dripa"

"Así se habla" decía Yamaki

Al pasar el tiempo hasta las 7:00 pm, Juri y Angewomon estaban conversando.

"Juri dime es verdad que antes tenías a un digimon, es que veo que tu tienes una de esas cosas que llevan tus demas amigos qu tiene digimons y recuerdo haber visto ese mismo objeto cuando casi me atropellan"

"Si yo tenía uno " decía Juri en tono triste

"Y que paso"

"El murió"

"Lo siento mucho no debí haberlo preguntado" decía Angewomon como si hubiera deseado no haber preguntado

"Ya sabía que tarde o temprano me lo ibas a preguntar"

"Y dime porque aun lo conservas"

"Porque es el unico recuerdo que tengo de Leomon" decía Juri mientras lloraba un poco apretando fuertemente el digivice de Leomon

"Juri dime donde esta esa cosa la cual posiblemnete tenga que ver conmigo"

"Te refieres al digivice esta por aqui" dijo Juri sacandolo de su closet el digivice rosado

"Juri tu crees que mañana vualva a digievolucionar"

"Los dudo mucho ya que Calumon es posiblemente quien te beneficio a digievolucionar porque el poseía ese poder, aunque no se si aun lo tiene ya que el te ayudo a que llegaras en esa etapa"

Luego Angewomon bostezaba

"Se ve que tienes sueño, sabes no hay mucho espacio en esta cama y mi hermano se duerme en la parte de abajo, ya se le podría pedir a mi papa a buscar un lugar donde puedas descansar"

Juri bajo junto con Angewomon, pero para no llamar la atencion Juri fue quien salio para hablar con su padre, ella le pidio a buscar un lugar donde pueda dormir Angewomon y no tardaron mucho para localizar un buen lugar

El tiempo pasaba hasta en la mieda noche, Juri estaba profundamente dormida y en sus sueños susurraba un nombre

"Leomon" decía en sus sueños

Dentro del sueño  
Juri se encontraba en el lugar donde murio Leomon, ella se sentía triste. De pronto en una grieta algo brillaba de color amarillo, Juri se acercó vio que era su digivice y lo saco y de ese digivice salio Leomon como si estuviera vivo.

"Leomon Leomon en verdad eres tú"

"Si soy yo"

"Leomon no sabes cuanto te extraño"

"Juri sabes muy bien que siempre estare contigo a pesar de que estoy muerto"

"Recuerdo que tu me ayudaste cuando estuve atrapada en el Dripa"

"Y cuando estuviste apunto de ser atacada"

"Leomon a veces pienso que tu vives dentro de Beelzemon"

"En cierta forma si, en las veces en que Beelzemon intentaba salvarte yo estaba presente"

"Leomon gracias por estar aqui conmigo y por ayudarme cuando estaba atrapada en el dripa"  
fuera del sueño

Juri despertó de su sueño y se dirigio hacia donde esta el digivice de Leomon

"Leomon gracias por recordarme que siempre estaras a mi lado y de ser fuerte y valiente para no perder las esperanzas gracias por enseñarme lo que necesitaba para no sentirme ni triste ni sola" decía Juri mientras una imagen de Leomon salia del digivice

A la mañana siguiente como al mediodía

Juri estaba esperando a Takato, ella se encontraba en el lugar donde antes vivía Guilmon, tambien se encontraba Angewomon, ella estaba observando que Juri se encontraba algo preocupada

"Que pasa Juri?"

"Es que estoy algo preocupada, no se si impmon esta bien"

"Que tal si voy a preguntar como se encuentra"

"Si, vé hacia donde esta Rika y preguntale a Renamon ella sabe muy bien donde vive impmon"

"Lo hare te vere despues" dijo Angewomon mientras partía

En unos instantes Takato apareció.

"Hola Juri perdon por la tardanza"

"Nos vamos"

"Sí"

Takato caminaba junto con Juri, y parecían formar una linda pareja, ambos estaban sonrojados.

"Adonde vamos primero Takato?"

"Bueno pues no solo se yo solo se que me, me gusta estar contigo"

Takato y Juri estuvieron juntos durante 10 minutos sin decir nada

Mientras tanto Angewomon llegaba hasta la casa de Rika

"Se te ofrece algo" pregunto Renamon

"Si es que Juri me pidio a que buscar a impmon para averiguar como se encuentra"

"Bien solo sigueme"

De regreso con la pareja, ellos se encontraban en la vieja guarida de Guilmon

"Juri dejame confesarte que cuando estuviste dentro del Dripa nunca habia dejado de pensar en tí, siempre me preocupaba que algo te pasara"

"Takato sabes yo cuando estaba adentro del Dripa me preocupaba que te sucediera algo por mi culpa y Calumon me ayudo a recapacitar porque me iba a suicidar, y no me había dado cuenta que si lo hubiera hecho te pude haber lastimado de una manera que no me perdonaría"

"Juri te prometo que no te dejare sola y tampoco dejare que el Dripa te lastime"

"Takato gracias por decirmelo, creo que ya me siento mas protegida, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí"

"Takato" grito Guilmon

"Quéee Guilmon que estas haciendo aqui no se supose que deberías ayudar a mis padres" dijo Takato

De pronto una esfera roja casi impacta a la pareja, Takato la vio antes del impacto, el había aventado a Juri mientras el se aventaba hacia otra direccion

"Maldición fallé pero prometo no hacerlo de nuevo" el ADR 1.2

"Takato se te había olvidado esto" decía Guilmon entregandole su digivice

"Y habia detectado su presencia cuando me dirigía a tí "

"Bien Guilmon es hora de luchar"  
Continuara.... 


	9. Angewomon llega a la etapa Mega

Capítulo 9: Angewomon llega a la etapa Mega

"A que has venido"

"Vine aqui para vengarme del digimon quien me dejo esta marca en el rostro" decía el agente mientras enseñaba su herida

"Pero cambie de opinion sobre Juri creo que si me la llevare para que seas el alimento para el Dripa"

"Nunca te permitire que la toques, Guilmon es hora"

"Guilmon Digivolves a "

Guilmon se fusionaba conTakato convirtiendo se en

"Gallantmon"

"No dejare que toques a Juri, Juri alejate porque esto sera una batalla muy dura" decía Gallantmon, mientras Juri se alejaba

"Vamos Guilmon es hora de acabar con ella"

Gallantmon se dirigio hacia ella, pero el ADR lo esquivo, y le dio una patada, pero eso no detuvo al digimon caballero, uso un rayo de su lanza pero fallo de nuevo, el agente era demasiado rapido, este ultimo le lanzó una esfera roja, Gallantmon se protegio y atacó con su lanza de nuevo.

En otra parte del parque, Juri corría para pedir ayuda, se le ocurrio hablar por telefono a Rika y a Henry. Tambien se le ocurrio habalr a su padre para que le dijer a Angewomon viniera. Esta vez Juri esta mas preparada y sera precavida, ella no quiere que Angewomon le pase lo mismo que a Leomon, y luego pensaba

'Al ver esta oportunidad de ser tamer de nuevo, Leomon hubiera querido lo mismo, ya que debo seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida, aunque eso significara que sea tamer de otro digimon, Leomon hubiera querido que fuese asi, con tal de que yo fuese feliz, esta vez dejare observar mientras que mis amigos pelean por causas nobles y no dejare que el Dripa trate eliminarnos a todos nosotros'

Mientras tanto en el Hypnos

"Calu Calumon ya quiere irse me siento cansado"

"Descansa todo llo que quieras al fin y acabo ya terminamos si quieres regresa a tu casa" dijo Shibumi viendo su ultima creacion una carta rooja parecida al que los tamers usaron por utlima vez

"Quieres que te traiga algo" preguntaba Megumi amablemente a Calumon

"Megumi ven date prisa, los agenets Dripa estan apareciendo, necesito que te comuniques con los niños y sus digimons"

Mientras tanto Gallantmon estaba teniendo una dura pelea contra el agente, Angewomon llego y vio donde se encontraba Juri

"Siento mucho tener que decir esto pero dejare esta pelea para despues"

"Y porqué" pregunto Gallantmon

"Porque unos compañeros acabaron de llegar" decía el agente ADR 1.2 al ver que varios agentes del Dripa se amnifestaba, se encontraba uno que tiene enormes brazos, otro con cabeza de Rinoceronte, y otro que tiene bocas en varias partes de su cuerpo

"JA sera facil de vencerlo"

"Espera que hay con Juri" Takato volteo y vio que el agente dripa se dirigia hacia Juri, Gallantmon quería detenerla pero un gran numero de agentes Dripa impedia su paso

"Hola es bueno volver a verte" decía el agente a la niña con un mirada aliciosa

"No te le acerques" Angewomon la ataco con una flecha pero el agente lo esquivo y la derribo de un solo golpe

"Veo que tu pudiste digievolucionar"

"No dejala en paz" decía Juri

"Y que puede hacer una humana como tú"

'No no dejare que Angewomon le pase lo mismo que a Leomon no no dejare'

Juri no hacías mas que enfrentarse cara a cara con la malevola agente, aunque tenía miedo ella no se movía, intentando proteger a su ahora digimon

"A un lado " el agente Dripa avento a Juri

"No le hagas eso a mi tamer" decía Angewomon que ahora pelea muy dura con ella, pero nio duro mucho, el agente Dripa dejo gravemente herida a Angewomon tanto que su casco parecía estar apunto de romperse

"Ya me las pagaras" dijo el ADR 1.2 quien se le ocurrio algo maligno

"Si te mato entonces Juri se ponra de nuevo triste tal como fue con leomon" el agente se dirigía para matar a Angewomion mientras que Juri se quedaba a mirar lo que mas temía

"NOOOOOOOO" gritaba Juri

De pronto se esuchó unos disparos la cuales impacto al agente dejandola herida de una pierna

"Ahhhhhh quien quien fue el maldito quien me hirio"

"No dejare que hagas sufrir a Juri" decía Beelzemon en su Modo Explosivo

"Beelzemon" decúia Juri quien se sinto alivia al ver que salvo a Angewomon

"Ja pero si eres tu aquel quien hizo sufrir a Juri por primera vez" decía el agente haciendo enojar a Beelzemon

"Callate tu no tienes derecho a juzgar a los demas" Beelzemon y el agente se fueron volando para pelear en el cielo

"Juri escuche bien, escuche que beelzemon te hizo mucho daño por primera vez"

"Bueno es que es que " Juri tenía miedo de decirle la verdad

"Que pasa Juri"

"Es que Beelzemon fue quien mato a Leomon" dijo Juri quien dejo impacatda a la digimon

"Que no no es posible no puede ser verdad"

"Es cierto" decía Juri con tristeza por recordar aquellos malos momentos

"Entonces porque antes te habia ayudado, porque me salvo por segunda ocasión, no lo entiendo, porque, si el mató a tu digimon entonces porque aun esta vivo, debieron haberlo matado o no"

Juri le comenzo a explicar porque no quería que Beelzemon lo mataran

Mientras tanto Beelzemon tenía dificultades, el agente era demasiada rapida que no le podía atinarle, estaba recibiendo una dura paliza, Gallantmon estaba acabando con varios agentes dripa pero no parecía tener fin

"En ese entonces no quería creer que Beelzemon quería salvarme, no quería creer que el había cambiado, despúes de hacer el ataque de Leomon, y por no aceptar su ayuda casi le cuesta la vida, el sabía que no lo perdonaría por lo que hizo pero aun así el quería rescatarme a cualquier costo"

"Y aun no lo perdonas por eso"

"Lo perdone, pero veo que el perdon no fue suficiente para él, aun se siente muy mal por lo que hizo, el varias veces intentó compensarme pero nada le había funcionado, hasta que te rescató a ti por primera vez y despúes ahora" decía Juri

"Ya veo, entonces ahora esta peleando por nosotras"

"Al parecer si, pero el necesita de nuestra ayuda, ya que si no sobrevive jamas me lo perdonaría ni yo y ni sus tamers"

"Que el tiene tamers?"

"Si el tiene tamers los vi días despues de que intento rescatarme, y son dos y son mas jovenes que yo, no quiero que belzemon muera porque si no, ellos pasaran por una experiencia desagradle tal como me pasó a mí, ya que yo perdi a un ser querido cuando era mas joven" decía Juri.

Mientras que el digivice de Leomon y de Angewomon estaban brillando, ella se percapto del segundo pero no del primero ya que aun no lo sacaba de su bolsillo

"Te entiendo, sera mejor que le ayudemos, pero como ella es muy fuerte"

"Angewomon se que podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo si tenemos fe, te lo puedo decir por experiencia, cuando estuve encerrada dentro del Dripa cALUMON me dio animso para vivir, aun cuando yo me snetía demasiado deprimida, pero al tener fe de nuevo, cuando comprendi las palabras de Leomon, el digivice de Leomon fue lo que me ayudo a intentar salir del dripa"

"Juri te comprendo si tu crees que yo puedo vencerla sera todo lo que necesito para que yo pueda hacerlo, te apoyare en lo que sea no importa si parezca imposible"

"Hagamoslo" decía juri

De pronto los digivices brillaron Juri y Angewomon se estaban fusionando, Juri brillaba con un resplandor blanco de color plateado y Angewomon estaba evolucionando

"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVES A.." Angewomon parecía estar cantando mientras que su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierta por una armadura y un nuevo casco, agarró unas armas que aparecieron cerca de ella y sus alas crecían mas y su cabello se alargaba, Juri parecía estar dentro de una esfera brillante de color plataeado, parecido al que se encontraba los demas tamers cuando se fusionaban con sus digimons

"ORPHANIMON"

CONTINUARA.... 


	10. El sacrificio de Beelzemon

El nuevo digimon de Juri

Capítulo x : El sacrificio de Beelzemon

Juri y angewomon se fusionaron convirtiendose en una hermosa Orphanimon, una digimon angel vestida con armadura quien llevaba una lanza y un escudo

"Juri al fin lo logramos alcanzamos la etapa Mega"

"Si lo logramos" 'Gracias Leomon se que tu me ayudaste como la ultima vez' pensaba Juri

"Orphanimon es hora de hacerle pagar por el mal que ha hecho"

Orphanimon comenzó a atacar al agente Dripa J reaper 2.0, le disparo una rafaga de luz que salio de una lanza, el agente Dripa la esquivo y lanzo un rayo de color rojizo que salia de su boca, pero Orphanimon se protegio con su escudo.

Mientras tanto en el edificio Hypnos

"Donde esta Takato" pregunto Yamaki a los demas tamers quienes encontraban reunidos

"Hable a su casa y decía que salio con Juri" dijo Henry

"No hay tiempo para esperarlo localizamos donde se encuentra parte del Dripa que ya se encuentra en este mundo" dijo Reika

"Se encuentra en una fabrica abandonada posiblemente ahi tambien se encuentran los niños que han sido raptados por agentes Dripa y de otros desaparecidos" dijo Megumi

"Pero porque los secuestran" pregunto Hirokazu

"Posiblemente el Dripa quiere hacer lo mismo con Juri, es decir se va a alimentar dela tristeza de Juri para poder seguir en este mundo y hacerce mas poderoso"

"Y tratara de hacer lo mismo es decir eliminarnos a todos tanto los digimons como a los seres que habitamos en este mundo"

"Y es necesario que ustedes vayan y rescaten a esos niños"

"Y aqui les dejamos una digicarta plateada esto les serviran para que vayan a una etapa mega mayor" dijo Shibumi

"Que pero como" pregunto Ryo

"Al parecer el digimon que ustedes llaman calumon, ha vuelto a tener ese poder de hacer digievolucionar a otros digimons y transferimos ese poder a este digicarta para que algunos de ustedes puedan digivolucionar junto con los digimons y tener una forma mas poderosa"

"Bien iremos inmediatamente ayá" dijo Henry

De vuelta en la pelea Beelzemon se dio cuenta que Angewomon finalmente habia digievolucionado lo cual significa que Juri esta dentro de ella.

Ambas peleabana duro pero el agente Dripa era mas rapido. Ella se coloco por detras y le jalo los cabeLlos lanzandola hacia un arbol.

"Oye eso no se hace tramposa" decia Juri

Orphanimon se levanto y de nuevo atacó, pero esta vez eñagente Dripa detuvo el ataque con una sola mano

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?" el agente Dripa rapidamente se dirigio a Orphanimos y lo agarro del cuello

"Dejala" Gallantmon se abalanzo sobre el J-Reaper 2.0

"Tu tambien quieres pelear" el agente uso sus pes y piernas para alnzar a Gallantmon lejos, pero este al caer se levanto pero Beelzemon lo detuvo

"Dejamela a mi tengo cuentas pendientes con ella"

"Beelzemon protege a Juri"

"Eso ya lo pensaba hacer"

El agente Dripa atacó a Orphanimon lanzando una esfera roja pero Orphanimon se pudo proteger con escudo. Al quedar todo claro trato de buscar a Jeri Reaper. Volteo por otro lado y fue golpeada brutalmente por el agente y despues le dio una patada muy fuerte.

"Ahora te eliminare de una vez por todas"

"Orphanimon hay que levantarnos" decía juri, ella tanto como su digimon tenian dificultades para levantarse debido a los ataques

"Ahora te mataré" el agente Dripa iba a matar a Orphanimos (de la misma manera como lo hizo Beelzemon con Leomon)

"No te lo permitire" grito Beelzemon

De pronto Beelzemon protegio a Orphanimon pero deuna manera que le costara la vida. El agente perforo a Beelzemon Juri al ver lo que hizo se quedó paralizada, sorprendida pasmada y asustada

"Beel ze mon" tartamudeo Juri

"Ja creo que podre matar dospajaros de un tiro"

"En verdad te agradezco de que tu me hayas dado la oportunidad de hacer esto" dijo beelzemon

"De que estas hablando" preguntaba el agente

"Aqui va una muestra de mi agradecimiento" Beelzemon coloco su rifle en la boca del agente Dripa y disparo causando que la cabeza del JReaper explotara y se desintegrara al fin

Opening de los digimon tamers e su tonadamas triste

"Al fin lo hice" decía beelzemon

"Beel ze mon porque" preguntaba Juri, Orphanimos brilo y se convirtio de nuevo en Salamon, mientras observaban como Beelzemon se desintegraba

"Juri que le pasa a Beelzemon" pregunto Salamon

"El se esta muriendo" decía juri explotando en lagrimas

"Oh no"

"Por favor no lloren por mi, ya que me lo tenia merecido desde un principio" decía Beelzemon mientras una parte de el se desintegró

"No digas eso Beelzemon que no sabes que tus tamers te necesitan" Juri lloraba y lloraba al ver poco a poco como se desintegraba

"Yo lo siento mucho siento mucho el tener que dejarlos así pero necesito que me compren dan que entiendan que si no hubiera sido por ti Juri jamas hubiera vuelto por ellos, por favor Juri haz que ellos comprendan el porque lo hice, y espero que me perdones por haberme sacrificado por ti, al igual que espero que me perdonen ellos por dejarlos asi, y les prometo que aunque no este en este mundo tratare de estar con ellos como su angel guardian"

"NOOOOOOO" grito Juri Continuara. 


End file.
